Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/City of Heroes
City of Heroes is the 19th episode of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker Supporting Characters * Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (first appearance) * Inferno / Dante Pertuz (first appearance) * Reptil / Humberto Lopez (first appearance) * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (first appearance) * Captain America / Steve Rogers ** A-Wing Commandos (first appearance) *** Starhawk / Arthur Phoenix (first appearance) *** Blue Owl / Sally Avril (first appearance as Blue Owl) *** Falcon / Sam Wilson (first appearance) *** Albatross / Kenneth "Kenny" McFarlane (first appearance) *** Jetstar (first appearance) Antagonists * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (first appearance as Doctor Octopus) ** Vulture / Adrian Toomes * Exile / Victor Kohl (first appearance) * Stegron the Dinosaur Man (first appearance) * A.I.M. ** Scientist Supreme / Monica Rappaccini (first appearance) * Hydra ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow ** Typhoid Mary (first appearance) Other Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Max Modell ** Unnamed agents * Betty Brant (appears in TV, Computer screen and hologram only) Plot In Horizon High, Peter Parker has finished some of the projects he and his classmates were tasked to do and is working on his own personal project: his superhero team's headquarters design. Max Modell comes in to analyse the project as they overhear that "new prodigies require Spider-Man's guidance". As Peter suits up as Spider-Man and leaps for action, Modell volunteers to continue the headquarters' design. “''For Inhuman Rights''” First, Spider-Man encounters Kamala Khan, a young Inhuman girl with shape-shifting abilities who received her powers just as she was having her first official date with Miles Morales. As the two help Kamala practice her abilities, they also help her create her superhero costume, which is inspired on the one worn by her role model Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. Just as Kamala finishes practice and tries her superhero suit, they three are ambushed by Otto Octavius (now wearing a new body armor and going by the codename "Doctor Octopus"), who still seeks to eliminate Mutants and Inhumans in New York following his previous failureevents from ''Amazing vs. Superior'' and aims to dispose of Kamala. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid fight Doctor Octopus in Kamala's defense until the three are challenged by rogue Inhuman Victor Kohl / Exile, who seeks to kidnap young Inhumans and coerce them into joining his campaign against humanity and Mutantkind. Just then, Kamala (having been previously encouraged by Captain Marvel into being brave to determine and forge her own destiny) joins the fight, showing off her true potential and Doctor Octopus and Exile are defeated. Octavius retreats to avoid more accusations from authorities for violating Inhumans' rights and Exile is taken under the custody of Captain Marvel, who congratulates Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid for their dedication and Kamala for her performance. Overjoyed to win her idol's approval, Kamala vows to resume her new life as a superheroine and adopts the alter-ego Ms. Marvel. “''Of Spiders and Dinosaurs''” Next, Spider-Man encounters Humberto Lopez, a young Mutant who can shape-shift to the form of any dinosaur, and offers to train him with his abilities. After helping Humberto practice his powers, Spider-Man provides him with a special suit which adapts to his powers. Meanwhile, Oscorp scientists discover and accidentally unfreeze the body of Stegron the Dinosaur Man, who has been frozen in suspended animation since World War II. Becoming paranoid over the "drastic changes in the world", Stegron soon breaks loose and goes for a rampage, alerting Spider-Man and Humberto, who set out to stop him. The two are joined in by Dante Pertuz / Inferno, a Inhuman with Fire abilities, who helps them delay Stegron and the three defeat him and hand him to the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Enthusiastic over his performance, Humberto adopts the identity of Reptil while vowing to carry on the lessons Spider-Man learned. “''Rise Above All''” In a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel, Spider-Man is with Captain America and his personal trainees the A-Wing Commandos, a group of bird-based young heroes consisting of Arthur Phoenix / Starhawk, Sally Avril / Blue Owl, Sam Wilson / Falcon, Kenny McFarlane / Albatross and their protector android Jetstar, on a mission to intercept Vulture and uncover Norman Osborn's secret negotiations with A.I.M. Scientist Supreme Monica Rappaccini. The young heroes and Captain America manage to pursue Vulture and follow him towards a A.I.M. facility, where they discreetly watch and hear Osborn offering Rapaccini his and other company's secret resources in exchange of the Symbiotes retrieved by A.I.M. agents following the previous incidentevents of episode Venom. Just then, the facility is broken through by Hydra agents Crossbones and Typhoid Mary and chaos issues. Spider-Man, Captain America and the A-Wing Commandos leap in action and attack both factions. Spider-Man defeats Vulture and throws the concealed Symbiotes in the wreckage's fire, destroying them (though one sample manages to escapemarking continuity to episode ''Metal Venom'') while Captain America and the Commandos defeat the A.I.M. and Hydra agents, forcing Crossbones and Typhoid Mary to retreat, and apprehend Rapaccini. Vulture retreats to Oscorp, where Osborn is displeased to hear that his plans were foiled by Spider-Man again. Meanwhile, Peter returns to Horizon High while earning more of Captain America's approval over his performance as the two encounter Modell having finished the design for the headquarters of Spider-Man's team, with Captain America vowing that construction will begin soon.next: ''We Are the Champions'' Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers, Additional voices * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * Yuri Lowenthal as Starhawk / Arthur Phoenix * Tara Strong as Blue Owl / Sally Avril, Typhoid Mary * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Eric Bauza as Albatross / Kenneth "Kenny" McFarlane * Mick Wingert as Jetstar * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell, Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant, Scientist Supreme / Monica Rappaccini * J. B. Blanc as Stegron the Dinosaur Man * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn * Sam Witwer as Exile / Victor Kohl * as Vulture / Adrian Toomes Notes * This is the only episode in the series featuring an anthology format. References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))